Spiral
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Fed up with the lies, Amanda decides to cut Ashley loose... but will anyone understand why? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Pick Yourself Back Up

_**March 10th 2011… **_

"_Aw man we're so fucking stoned right now." Ashley responded as TJ passed the bong to her._

"_Your turn." TJ replied, Ashley taking a large hit of the marijuana._

"_Hey, don't hog it!" Jeff replied._

"_Alright big bro let's see what you are made of." Ashley said, before passing it to him._

_It was as Jeff was about to take a hit that the door opened abruptly and they saw her._

"_Mandy!" Jeff replied in a startled manner, setting the bong aside as Amanda was looking at the trio._

"_Have you all lost whatever sense you had?!" The 20 year old responded._

"_What? We're just having a good time." TJ responded_

"_They're supposed to be getting clean, you fucking asshole!" Amanda shouted at him before she turned to the Hardy siblings. "I don't believe this… you two lied right to my face about going into rehab!" She retorted._

"_Rehab? We don't need to go there." Ashley responded._

"_Yep we've got it under control." Jeff replied._

"_Oh you do, huh? Well Buba and Sis, don't expect me to sit back and watch!" Amanda replied through gritted teeth before she headed out of the hotel villa and into the hallway, TJ following after her._

"_Aw Mandy, come back and have a hit. It will really relax you." TJ responded._

"_I don't do drugs, now let go!" Amanda yelled, managing to pull her right wrist away but TJ grabbed it again._

"_Come on it will be fun. Ashley and Jeff are having a great time." TJ insisted._

"_I said no!" Amanda shouted, slamming her right knee into TJ's ribcage and then his face before she picked him up and bodyslammed him into the wall. "Putting your hands on me was a mistake, pal!" She hissed after dropping him and leaving._

"_Aw damn she hits pretty hard." TJ said before going and stumbling after her._

_The bitter late winter wind hit Amanda as she walked down the boardwalk in Daytona Beach… the temps were still in the 50s at night and Amanda buttoned her coat tighter to her to keep warm._

_As she stopped, she sat down and leaned against part of the pier… she closed her eyes, shaken up by the way that TJ had grabbed her._

_And she knew she couldn't help Ashley and Jeff anymore, that they had to get and stay sober on their own…_

**Present time**_**, October 23rd 2015…**_

Amanda couldn't believe what she was seeing… and grabbed the bong out of Ashley's hands, threw it and it broke against the wall before punching Ashley.

And Ashley was startled at the rage in Amanda's eyes.

"You had us all fooled this entire time! Bravo, Ash, you're a better liar than a wrestler!" Amanda responded, venom in her voice as Finn reached them and held Amanda back.

"Mandy, calm down." Finn replied.

"Yeah, listen to your fuckbuddy!" Ashley responded.

"You are such a stupid little bitch, Ashley! You promised up and down, swore on the lives of your family members that you were sober!" Finn replied angrily, Ashley taken aback by his behavior.

"And what gives you the fucking right to act high and mighty towards me?!" Ashley demanded.

"He's honest! You get some sick twisted thrill out of lying to everyone! Does Seth know that you're an addict or did you lie to him too?!" Amanda responded, Ashley turning to Amanda in rage.

"That's none of your business you little slut!" Ashley said.

And Amanda punched her again, breaking Ashley's nose.

"I never knew you at all… because you've spent every damn day lying to me. You know what? Go get high, get drunk, both if you please. And fall… crash and fall alone. Because that's how you'll end up, Ashley Hardy. Alone." Amanda responded before she and Finn left, everyone else nearby completely taken aback by what transpired.

"Tiny just broke into pieces…" TJ replied quietly, Seth reaching Ashley and checking on her.

"It's no fun being on the wrong end of a fist…" Ashley responded as Seth reset her nose.

"Why was Mandy yelling those things? You're not an addict." Seth replied.

"That Irish prick corrupted her!" Ashley responded.

In their hotel room, Finn and Amanda got into their pajamas and Amanda took her makeup off and washed her face… and Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"She's on her own, I'm done. I don't know what messed her up so badly but at this point, I don't want to know." Amanda responded, Finn kissing her forehead before they heard a knock at the door and heard TJ.

"Tiny….. you in there?" TJ asked drunkenly.

"TJ, go pass out somewhere else. Now's not a good time for you to check on Mandy." Finn responded.

"Aw come on! I'll tell you a secret!" TJ replied.

"Keep it, my mind's been screwed with enough!" Amanda responded, Bo pulling TJ away from the door.

"TJ, she's had a rough night, just let her be." Bo replied as Rue reached them.

"TJ, what did Ashley take?! Because I saw a broken bong!" Rue responded, TJ's eyes widening.

"Oh fuck me dead!" TJ replied.

"What the hell did you do?!" Bo asked as he and Rue guided TJ down the hallway and into the elevator, the doors closing and Rue hitting the stop button so their conversation wouldn't be interrupted.

"I might have took her out clubbing last weekend and we might have got very drunk and a bit high." TJ admitted.

"She needs to get clean." Rue responded.

"Agreed wholeheartedly." Bo replied.

"What?! No! If she wants to get high let her! She's an adult and free to make her own choices!" TJ retorted.

"And all it did was cost her the sisterly relationship she had with Mandy. If they ever had one cause what does a broken heart matter to Ashley, huh?! Doesn't mean a damn to that little user!" Rue responded bitterly before she left, Bo and TJ taken aback by that.

"She's one shady lady." Bo replied

"No… she's one lady that lost her closeness with her own sister." TJ responded, Bo's blue eyes widening as they exited the elevator.

And both knew they had a lot more to learn about Rue.


	2. It Must've Been Something You Said

_**September 21st 2015…**_

_Seth Rollins opened the door to his hotel room and looked around the hallway, seeing no one._

_"All clear." He whispered back into the room and Dakota walked out into the hallway._

_"Remember not a single word to anyone or I'll be back with a knife." Dakota responded._

_"You got it." Seth said._

_Dakota snuck down the hallway and Seth turned to go back into the room, the early morning making him want to go back to sleep… which he did._

_But he was unaware that 25 year old Amanda saw them… the brunette wandered back into her room and closed the door, Finn noticing that his friend had gone quiet._

_"What did you see?" Finn asked._

_"Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room… now I don't know whether to smack him after all the hell he's given us or just cut him out of my life completely." Amanda explained, Finn standing up and walking over before wrapping his arms around the pajama clad woman, the two hugging._

_"They both were more like drunk and weren't thinking straight." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's disheveled chestnut hair._

_"That's the same bullshit he yelled at me after assuming that you and I hooked up after NXT TakeOver Brooklyn…" Amanda replied as they let go, Finn reaching his hands up to her shoulders. "Why is it that he gives me hell for being around you and he just goes and does whatever he wants?" She asked quietly._

_"I'll tell you one thing you can do, confront Dakota about it." Finn responded._

_"Just hoping she doesn't flip out on me." Amanda replied as they let go._

_"She wouldn't flip at you, she'll flip out at Seth for telling someone. And there is nothing worse than having your ass handed to you by a woman. Happened to me when I pissed Becky off." Finn responded._

_When they were ready for the day, Amanda headed into the lobby and let Finn and Bayley talk… she took a deep breath and approached Dakota._

_But Dakota knew from the look on Amanda's face that Amanda knew._

_"He told you, didn't he?!" Dakota snapped._

_"No… I saw you leaving this morning." Amanda responded, Dakota taking a minute and getting Amanda to sit down._

_"We were drunk and being stupid." Dakota muttered. "I don't remember any of it, it's all black."_

_"Been there… I was just 16 at the time." Amanda admitted, Dakota's eyes widening._

_"Rough time?" Dakota asked._

_"I was new to the business… and drunkenly asked what it was like, Randy didn't exactly take it gently with me at first but after, we took it easier." Amanda explained._

_"At least you remember your first time, I don't. Yet another drunk one night stand." Dakota said, rubbing her head._

_"We go through wild times in our lives." Amanda responded, Dakota laughing slightly._

_"I don't think I've gotten out of those times yet. None of us have… well, you're an exception." Dakota said._

_Amanda wanted to tell her she was right about the last part._

_But the brunette could feel the balance of everyone in the somewhat connected group changing…_

**Present time**_**, October 24th 2015…**_

_Ugly _by The Exies played through Amanda's white and gold earbuds that were hooked up to her LG G Stylo, Amanda trying to forget that last night had happened… and then saw a text from Seth.

'_You think it's okay to call my girlfriend an addict?! Maybe you should pull your head up from Finn's lap occasionally!' _

_'I saw her with a goddamn bong in her hands, you blind as fuck asshole!' _Amanda responded, _(I Just) Died In Your Arms _by Dommin playing through her earbuds next and then she saw a text from TJ.

_'How's the hangover?'_

_'I'm not the one with a hangover, TJ.' _Amanda responded before she felt Finn wrap his right arm around her waist. "I wake you?" She asked after taking her earbuds out and closing out Spotify before setting her earbuds and phone aside… and Finn holding up his IPhone 6, showing Amanda a text from Rue.

'_So TJ thinks it's okay that his best friend gets high. There's something fishy going on with him.' _

"Agreed. Sorry, they're a messed up bunch." Amanda responded, resting her head on Finn's left shoulder as he held her.

_'TJ's a lousy friend for letting her get high.' _Finn responded.

_'He is! He's hiding something!' _Rue replied.

Amanda checked her phone, seeing a Twitter notification consisting of photos of her and Finn from last night's party and a caption.

_'Why would they confirm their relationship when it's a tawdry affair? That's why they've kept quiet, she's a homewrecker!'_

"Mandy?" Finn asked, rubbing Amanda's left shoulder before she showed him what was on her phone.

"I've never been so fucking mad in my life, Seth won't shut up! You and I did nothing wrong!" Amanda explained, Finn holding her.

It was after he managed to calm her that he saw a text from TJ.

_'What the hell is Seth's problem?!'_

_'He's an asshole and he's being petty.' _Finn responded before seeing a text from Bo.

'_Oooohhh Ash is gonna do the piss big time, she hates when people bitch or cry for attention on social media.'_

"Has she killed anyone?" Finn asked.

"Not that I know of." Amanda responded.

Ashley set her LG V10 down, walking over to Seth… and slapping him across the face.

"You know, Twitter posts from you are seen around the world! And you have no proof to support your allegations, do you?!" Ashley retorted.

"What more proof could you need then how they behave around each other?! You called her a slut last night!" Seth responded.

"Last night I was fucking drunk, that's different." Ashley said.

"What happened to the woman who'd rip a man's cock off if that man dared touch Mandy?!" Seth replied.

"So you rather have drug addicted me? You know what?! We are done, go back to fucking Dakota Sang!" Ashley responded before leaving.

Ashley found Amanda and Finn's hotel room, finding it empty… and seeing Bryan.

"Tiny's stressed." Bryan replied.

"And when she gets stressed, she doesn't eat much and shakes really badly." Ashley responded.

"Finn will make sure she eats and keeps her energy going." Bryan replied before he left, Ashley rolling her eyes.

"Oh I'm really sure about that." Ashley muttered.

She headed to the elevator, frustrated.


	3. Clearing Our Minds

_**August 2nd 2007…**_

_Cameron, North Carolina was blistering during the summer and Phil and Amanda had the A/C on full blast as they drove through the area late at night._

"_Something just feels wrong, I haven't heard from her in days." Amanda responded._

"_Mandy, we're gonna find her, okay? We won't stop looking." Phil replied before he slowed the speed of the Impala and they saw Ashley and Jeff._

_But it was clear that the siblings weren't themselves as they were singing loudly and forgetting the words to Modest, Phil turning the car off and pocketing the keys… and Amanda and Phil getting out and running to them._

"_You two realise how worried you had us?!" Phil responded._

"_No, should we?! Because we're the adults and she's barely legal, it should be us chasing her down when she gets out of control!" Ashley replied._

"_Of course you'd fucking bring that up and blame it on me for him turning abusive!" Amanda responded angrily after finding a packet of pills in Ashley's right hand. "I was fucked up but I wasn't flying high! And neither will you anymore!" She replied before she threw the pills into the river and Ashley turning furious._

"_Hey what the hell?! They were ours!" Ashley yelled._

"_Not anymore if you're just gonna use them to get high and slowly kill yourselves, you fucking idiots! Jeff, you're a bad brother for getting her hooked on drugs!" Amanda shouted, Jeff turning angry at hearing that._

"_No, John's a bad brother for letting you run wild!" Jeff yelled, Amanda slapping him hard across the face._

"_You little bitch!" Ashley shouted as she ran at Amanda, who tackled her and flipped Ashley onto her front before twisting her right arm behind her back and Ashley screamed as Phil held Jeff back._

"_Get off the damn pills, Ash, you don't need them!" Amanda replied angrily._

"_They ease the pain and make me feel so damn fucking good!" Ashley yelled._

"_Amen to that one." Jeff replied._

"_Shut up, Jeff! Mandy, let go before you break her arm!" Phil responded, Amanda pulling Ashley up by her shirt and hair._

"_You two are getting clean whether you want to or not! I'm not losing any more of my family, do I make myself clear?!" Amanda replied as Ashley was rubbing her sore arm._

"_Clear." Jeff responded._

"_Jeff, what the hell?!" Ashley shouted._

"_She's a tenacious one, Ash!" Jeff responded as Amanda and Phil dragged them to the Impala._

_Little did Amanda know that the cycle would repeat itself countless times… _

**Present time**_**, October 24th 2015… **_

Amanda had her earbuds in, Spotify on and _Somebody's Watching Me _by Raunchy blaring through her ears before she saw an angry text from Jeff.

_'What have I said about sleeping around?!'_

_'Jeff, how can you believe that garbage online?! I'm your family, you know that I'd never wreck anyone's relationship! And you know what, you're taking Seth's lies over my word so that tells me where your loyalty lies, you backstabbing bastard!' _Amanda responded, closing out Spotify and putting her phone and white and gold earbuds away after unplugging them. "Double standards suck. You and I are only friends. But Seth sleeps around and no one else calls him out on his bullshit?" She replied, Finn lightly rubbing her left shoulder.

"Seth's just refusing to admit that his ego is bruised. Did you really have to rip Jeff a new one over text message though? That's not like you, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"Jeff's never really believed anything I've said. Neither has Ash… I feel worse than I did when they left me feeling alone after how Randy had abused me." Amanda replied, Finn's right hand resting on her left knee.

"You've got me. I'll never leave you." Finn responded, Amanda lightly kissing his jawline.

It was when they were getting ready for the second day of the Aftershock Festival that Amanda, in her black ring outfit with white slash marks printed into it, was tying her crisscrossed cropped halter ring top and pulled Finn's jacket on before she saw TJ.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know. I'll be better off not knowing." Amanda responded after pulling her knee pads, socks and boots on, tying her ring boots and putting the kick pads on over her boots.

"You're gonna help me get Ash and Seth back together." TJ replied, Amanda briefly flipping him off and TJ shocked by her reaction.

"She's better off away from that lying asshole and I'm better off away from him and that grudge holding bitch! I'm better off away from the Hardy siblings, they're too caught up in their own fucking childish rivalry to care about anyone else!" Amanda responded, plugging her earbuds in and putting them in her ears before activating Spotify.

_You're Gonna Pay _by Jim Johnston blared through her ears at its loudest volume and effectively drowned out TJ's yelling... and he left the locker room, finding Finn.

"What did you do to corrupt Tiny?!" TJ demanded, Finn punching him and TJ reeling back in pain.

"She's not corrupted! Now leave my Mandy alone!" Finn responded before he went to go find Amanda.

When he found her, _Save A Prayer _by Eagles Of Death Metal was blaring through her ears… and not wanting Amanda's hearing to be harmed, Finn walked over and gently turned the volume down on her phone a bit.

"TJ tried to talk me into helping him get those two back together. Hell will have to freeze over and thaw and that'll have to repeat before I even think of considering it." Amanda explained after switching Spotify off and setting her phone and earbuds aside.

"TJ is a damn moron if he really thinks getting them back together will fix everything, they were a match made in hell." Finn responded as he and Amanda hugged, Finn lightly rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

Finn grabbed his phone after a while, playing _Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now _by Starship and him and Amanda slow dancing to it.

And the two felt much calmer as their stress melted away.


End file.
